No More Shrinking Violets
by perpetually lost
Summary: An account of Violet Parr's first year at Sky High.
1. A Rough Start

This is a Sky High/The Incredibles crossover so here are some facts to keep in mind:

1. In the Sky High universe this is set in Will & Co.'s sophomore year.

2. In the Incredible's universe this is set three years after supers were allowed to begin fighting crime again. Incidentally Violet's going into her freshman year at Sky High. (I know that the incredible was supposed to be set no later then 1973 but I don't think that actually has much effect on the plot.)

3. Other then the whole no supers and 1973 issues the stories should mesh smoothly so I'm not going to dwell on those.

* * *

1. A Rough Start

"Moooooom, I'm gonna be LATE!"

"What dear?"

"You were SUPPOSES to wake me at SIX!"

"Calm down you still have half an hour to get ready!"

'Buuuttt MOOOM its Sky High! I don't wanna look like a bum!"

"Violet Parr don't you take that tone with me. I told you to set your alarm last night so stop whining and get ready. Breakfast'll be ready in five."

'Great… now what am I gonna do!' Thought Violet as she stormed into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she walked out smiling and hurried into her room almost tripping over a half unpacked box. In her room she threw on a pair of dark jeans, a pale purple tank-top, and a dark blue zipper hoodie.. To this ensemble was added a pair of purple converses and her necklace. Thus attired she emerged ready to face the world… Or at least her first day of high school.

"Violet! Breakfast is ready. Hurry up or you ARE gonna be late!"

"Coming mom!"

"Oh, good morning sweetie, don't you look nice!"

"Thanks mom." Violet groaned rolling her eyes.

Across the table Dash glared menacingly at his eggs. "Its not fair! I should be going to Super Hero school too! Just because she's older SHE gets to do everything first!" he grumbles to no on in particular.

Helen just shook her head at her son. He'd be starting Sky High soon enough.

Just then Bob strolled into the kitchen yawning. "Good morning family, " he mumbled while Helen deftly poured he a cup of coffee.

A few sips later he looked up at Dash and said "You start high school next year, and don't complain. We had to pull enough strings just so that you weren't left back as it was." Then turning to Violet he said simply "Violet, good luck today, the first day is always rough."

Violet just looked up at her dad and smiled. She was so excited and nervous about starting high school she didn't know what to say.

Violet Parr had always felt like an outsider. She was different, she was unique, she had Super Powers. For the first eleven years of her life her powers had been a curse. Forbidden from ever using them she had felt like a freak and worse. Violet had let herself become a shadow not wanting anyone to notice her, or her differences. The event with syndrome had changed all that. The government had already realized it's mistake and the Syndrome Event galvanized them into action. Within the year supers were reinstated and allowed to save the day once more. No longer ostracized many supers quickly reclaimed a place in the hearts of the population. Long standing super sanctuaries such as Sky High along with many confiscated secret lairs were dusted off and returned to the super powered population. A new era began. With this era came new names such as The Commander and Jetstream and The Incredibles. Violet wasn't an outsider any more, she was a hero. And she was about to start hero school, Sky High.

She was going to Sky High, she was actually going! To Violet this was a dream come true. She was going to a school where she could finally fit in. She could show her true self, her super self, and no one was going to judge her! At that though Violet looked up, it was 7:28, she was gonna be LATE!

"Shoot!" Violet swore as she grabbed her bag, briefly hugged her mom and dad goodbye then bolted out the door.

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter, I wanted to get some back ground in there and get her on her way to school. I've never written a fic before so please tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	2. Welcome to Sky High

2. Welcome to Sky High

Violet made it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. As the doors opened she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Townsman but you can call me Andy, I have the power to talk to birds and I'll be you're bus driver for the year, what's yer name freshman?" said the thin blond bus driver as the doors closed behind Violet.

A little taken aback by the drivers abrupt introduction Violet took a moment then stuttered out, "I.. I'm Violet Parr."

"Violet Parr, you don't say… as in The Incredibles, Invisagirl, that Violet Parr?"

"I am NOT Invisagirl. Or Incredagirl, its Shade! My hero name is Shade. Good lord I hate the press sometimes!"

"Wow, you've got quite the pedigree and quite the reputation there little girl. I hope you're ready for high school."

"Ummm ok thanks, I.."

"Have a seat now, I've got more stops to make ya know."

Cut off Violet looked around, there weren't that many empty seats left but she chose one in the back. At the next stop an angry looking guy with long dark hair got on. He shot a quick glare in her direction then promptly sat in the first empty seat he came to.

"Dude! You sat in Warren Peace's seat!" gasped the kid in the seat across from her. He was tall and thin with brown hair. He was wearing a green stripped shirt. Sitting next to him was a blond girl in a blue plaid shirt.

"Ahhh you could have warned me before I sat here! And besides, its just a seat on the bus, whats the big deal? Who's this Warren kid anyway?" replied Violet quickly.

"Ah Hello! Warren Peace! Son of Baron Battle and Firefly!" said the girl. "I'm Melody by the way, I have the power to sing people to sleep."

"Yeah too bad she can't carry a tune, talk about giving people nightmares. I'm Tom, I have the power to talk to plants," said the guy in green.

"Oh, I'm.."

"Violet, we know. So, wow did you're family really stop Syndrom? And was he really killing all the inactive heros?" whispered Melody.

"Ahhh yes and yes..?" replied Violet. Why did they all know about her? It was weird.

"Wow did you know you're the third youngest active hero ever? That's so cool!"

Violet didn't really know how to respond as they looked at her with admiration, she just wanted to fit in. Luckily for Violet just then the restraints came out of the seats and the bus hurtled of an unfinished exit ramp into nothingness. Despite the sudden drop Violet managed to keep her cool, unlike many of the other freshmen who started screaming. Within a few seconds the bus grew wings and leveled out. Five minutes later they landed.

Everyone stood up and surged to the front of the bus as Andy opened the doors and said "Welcome to Sky High"

* * *

SO what do you think? I know still not much going on but don't worry its gonna get better... ;) 


	3. Bullies and Villains

3. Of Bullies and Villains 

Getting up Violet turned to Tom and Melody, "So do you know where we're supposed to go?"

Melody shook her heads, "Not really, we're freshman too."

Tom turned to the driver, "Hey Andy, do you know where we're supposed to be going?"

Andy smiled at them, "Over there with the other freshmen," he said pointing to a group of nervous looking kids. "Wait with them until your guide arrives to take you to power placement, it shouldn't take too long. Oh and be sure to be on time to the bus after school, and tomorrow morning. We aren't supposed to wait for students. Something about 'hero's should be on time, crime won't wait…' I don't know, just don't be late. Ok guys you'd better go I'll see you after school. Come on now, don't dawdle, I've got other things to do and you don't want to be late!" With those words Violet, Tom, Melody, and a couple other freshmen clamored off the bus and joined a group of obviously nervous students milling near the busses.

Looking around Violet and the other freshmen watched, almost awed, as bunches of super powered teens got off busses. The teen shuffled toward the school, greeted old friends, played ultimate super Frisbee, and generally enjoyed their last minutes of freedom before the bell rang all the while putting on spectacular displays of power.

Violet in fact was so absorbed in watching the game of super powered Frisbee that she was caught off guard when a super fast blur shoved her into the crowed of freshmen. Violet immediately switched into defensive mode; she didn't liked being shoved. Luckily for her Violet was a pro at handling super fast miscreants; her brother, Dash, gave her lots of practice. She tensed and as the blur circled back she chose her moment and threw up a force field, effectively trapping him. The blur bounced back in the force field before solidifying in to a chubby guy wearing an orange shirt with a white star on it and a blue truckers hat.

"Hey, who did this?! F&ing little freshmen, you are so dead!" he shouted still in the bubble Violet had placed around him.

But Violet was ready for a fight now and wasn't about to be cowed. Stepping forward she said, "Maybe next time you should be a little more careful whom you run into you oaf!!" With that the super-fast teen slammed into the side of the glittering purple half sphere turning a matching shade of purple with rage. Just then a guy in a long sleeved striped shirt joined them.

He smiled condescendingly at the freshmen and said, "I must apologize for my associate; he can be a little over zealous. I'm Lash and my speedy friend is Speed." Turning to Violet he said, "You can let him go now…"

Violet rolled her eyes but dropped her force field. She almost instinctively ducked into a fighting crouch as Speed zoomed in her direction. Lash however appeared to be prepared for this and immediately tripped his speedy compatriot then pulled him close. Leaning over Lash muttered something in Speed's ear, noticeably calming him.

Still a little red and obviously still mad Speed turned to the group of freshmen and forced a smile. "Welcome to Sky High freshmen," he spat out, turning and stalking away.

Lash grinned almost evilly at them; "I'll be seeing you around, freshmen," he said with definite menace in his voice. Turning to an approaching girl he continued, now lecherous "I'll leave them in you most capable hand Miss Williams." With that he stretched out and caught up with Speed near the school entrance.

The pretty red head smiled brightly at the group after a quick scowl in Lashes direction. "Hi, I'm Layla Williams! I'm a sophomore hero with power over plants and I'm here to welcome the freshmen to Sky High! I see you've all already met our resident bullies, Speed and Lash. Try not to be too intimidated, Principle Powers is going be holding them on a pretty tight leash this year so they shouldn't be too much of a problem. All right guys, if you'd be so kind, please follow me."

As Layla guided the nervous freshmen through the halls of Sky High showing them various points of interest such as the cafeteria, Principle Powers office and the Detention room, Melody turned to Violet and whispered, "Oh my god… I can't believe you stood up to that guy like that!"

Tom joined in, "Yeah, way to kick a$$! You showed them that freshmen doesn't mean fresh meat! I've heard bout those two though, be careful."

"Yeah," Melody added, "Aren't they the ones who tried to take over the school last year at homecoming?"

Tom nodded, "Yup, they were Gwen Grayson's lackeys. I heard that they were in jail all last year but their attorney made a deal with Principle Powers since they were both minors and supposedly didn't know the whole plan or anything. I guess she let them come back to finish their senior year."

Violet had heard about the attempt on the school last year but she hadn't realized that they'd let the two hench-thugs back into the school. She was pretty sure that that was bad news.

I think I changed this a bit but it was a while ago... I reposted it anyway though:D 


	4. Power Placemant

4. Power Placement 

When they got to the gym Layla turned to freshmen and said "Ok guys I'm leaving you here for power placement, good luck and remember getting placed in hero support classes is just as valid as hero."

ÅgWell she seemed nice and cheery…" Violet muttered a little sarcastically as the almost painfully cheerful Layla walked out of the gym.

Tom chuckled then turned to Violet and replied, "Yeah it runs in the family, Layla's my cousin."

Violet blushed at her little faux paus. "I..mm I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything…" she mumbled in apology.

"Hey don't worry about it. Everyone in my family is REALLY sweet.." replied Tom with an almost lecherous look on his face. "You should ahh get to know us bet…"

"Shut up! God you're such a perv some times!" cut in Melody. "The poor girl is mortified and you're flirting with her, stop harassing her." Turing to Violet Melody added, "Please forgive my boyfriend," stressing the boyfriend part.

As the crowd of nervous freshmen slowly made their way towards the podium at the back of the gymnasium a glittering ball of light flashed past. When it reached the podium it turned into an elegant woman who introduced herself as Principle Powers. She then went on to give a rousing and encouraging speech about using your powers for good and working together. Yawn. She also mentioned that being placed into hero support classes only indicated that a person had a less effective power and therefore needed more training in other aspects of heroics. Very enlightened. She closed with "For now, good deeds and good luck! Comets Away!" and flew as a glittering ball out of the gym.

As Principle Powers left a man rose on a dais out of the gym floor. "I'm Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not," he boomed. He then went on to explain how power placement was going to work and chose his first victim. "You there, lets see what you've got tough guy," he said calling on a big hairy guy from the front of the room.

"What's your name and power?!"

"Frank, sir, and I have super smell."

"Super smell? Prove it."

"Ahh ok," after a couple of deep breaths Frank turned to Boomer and rather smugly said, "Ok yeah you haven't bathed in three days, you're wearing cologne from Gucci and you have six cats. Is that enough?"

Boomer, clearly embarrassed and getting pissed off at all the giggling freshman, boomed "SIDE-KICK!!!"

Boomer randomly picked students declaring them 'Hero' or 'Hero Support' based on the general strength of their powers. When he picked Tom, Tom got on the podium and just stood there. Boomer glared at him, "Well, power up."

Tom just looked kind of embarrassed, "Um, I can't, you see my power is to talk to plants and there like aren't any plants…?"

Boomer rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his remote. A potted plant popped out of the platform and Tom leaned over and stroked a leaf. After a moment he murmured something, nodded his head and turned to Boomer. "The plant said it got put into a dark box a little after dusk last night and before that it was in a lab, I think where a man with I think like a huge head took care of it," Tom finished awkwardly.

Boomer laughing said, "Yeah it's Mr. Medulla's plant." Tom looked hopeful till boomer finished laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Huge head, heh, sidekick!"

Tom walked dejectedly off the platform. "I can't believe he made me a sidekick! Do you know how useful it could be to talk to plants; they know all sorts of secrets… I'll show him!" he grumbled to Melody and Violet who just smiled sympathetically.

When Melody got called up she was declared a sidekick despite putting everyone in the gym to sleep. She was happy because that meant that she'd be in classes with Tom.

Violet got called up right after Melody. Coach Boomer was still yawning as she got there. "Name and.. yawn, power?"

"I'm Violet Parr." As she said it a bunch of freshmen gasped and she could hear murmurs about the Incredibles, Syndrom, and even her fight with Speed. She gulps suddenly nervous and continued, "And my powers are turning invisible and creating Force Fields."

"Well lets see it Parr," Boomer immediately demanded.

With out delay Violet turned invisible, as she did so she could hear the rest of the students gathered gasp. Then without warning a car was dropped from the ceiling onto her. Violet luckily had good reflexes and was able to raise a field in time to protect herself and Boomer from the hurtling car. There was a gasp however when the car hit the rounded dome of the force field and slid towards the crowd of students. With out hesitation Violet brought up another, larger, force field around them. Boomer looked at her impressed and said simply, "Hero."

I definately changed this scene!!! Man oh man I ended it horribly last time!! anywho: REVIEW!! If it sucks tell me! If theres a typo, tell me! If you like it tell me! If there are inconsistansies, tell me!! Thank you! 


	5. Lunch and New Acquaintances

5. Lunch and New Acquaintances

Smiling Violet descended from the platform in the gym and walked over to Melody and Tom. "Hi… what do you think..?" She asked almost tentatively hoping that they wouldn't treat her differently or be jealous because she made Hero class and they were Hero Support.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!!" Melody burst out excitedly.

"Yeah, I totally thought that we were going to get smooshed, even the kid that was super strong just froze there," added Tom.

Violet grinned again happy that they were so enthusiastic but a little embarrassed. "Oh come on it wasn't that special… I've just been practicing longer."

While the trio was chatting a bell rang and Boomer dismissed them to go to lunch.

"Finally.." groaned Tom, making the two girls laugh. They grabbed their bags and headed in the direction they thought the cafeteria was in. Luckily for them Layla was a good tour guide and they were able to find the bustling room.

The Cafeteria was fully as large as the gym and much more crowded. They looked around nervously. All the tables looked full and there were three or four lunch lines, where should they go? Tom, Melody, Violet and a couple other freshmen headed towards the back of the room in the general direction of the lunch lines dodging tray-toting upperclassmen and tables. About half way across the room Layla stood up and called for Tom, waving them over.

"Hey Tom," she said immediately hugging him, "How are you? And aunt Judy? And Mimi?" she asked.

Tom grinned, "Hey Layla, fine, they're all fine, how're you? And everybody?"

"Great!" she said grinning. "Sorry I didn't say hi earlier, I was so nervous I didn't want to forget any of the stuff I had to say!"

"Oh, don't worry about it Lay' its cool," Tom returned grinning as well. "Oh umm and have youmetmygirlfriend Melody?!" he added hurriedly after Melody gave him a nudge with her elbow.

Layla smiled at Melody and rolled her eyes, "Ahhh duh, Tom we all grew up together. Hey Mel', how do you like Sky High?"

"It's pretty cool, but we got stuck in sidekick, excuse me 'Hero Support' classes," Melody replied.

"Its such a fascist system!" declared Layla passionately. "Who is Boomer to direct the course of our studies?! I can't believe they're maintaining the dichotomy after all the progress we've made in the last year!" she began to rant fervently.

"Layla calm down!" demanded Tom. "I've heard it before! I swear I can't count how many times I've heard that lecture from you, my mom, and your's! Its really not that big a deal!!"

Violet chose this moment to break into the conversation, hoping to stop the escalating argument. "Hi, I'm Violet! I wanted to thank you for the tour earlier, so thanks!"

At Violet's interruption Tom stopped his tirade and Layla turned to her, forgetting her anger in light of meeting a new friend. "Hi Violet! It was no problem!! So honestly, did I do a good job, I hope I didn't leave anything out… Oh and how has your first day gone?"

Violet smiled, Layla's enthusiasm was a little intimidating but she seemed really sincere. "So far it's been pretty good, I haven't gotten lost yet and I made hero…"

"Oh, that's great! Do you know anyone in your classes yet?"

"No, I haven't really talked to anyone but Tom and Melody yet… I get really shy in crowds," Violet admitted with a grin, slightly embarrassed by the admission.

Layla true to form immediately took pity on her and asked her to meet her friends. Turning to the rest of her table Layla cleared her throat to gain the attention of the noisy teens. After several attempts she half shouted, "Guys!" finally getting the attention she wanted. Then she turned to the three freshmen standing behind her and said, "Guys I wanted to introduce you to my cousin, his girlfriend and their friend. This is Tom, he's my Cousin; Melody Miles is his girlfriend. We all grew to together. Lastly this is Violet, what did you say you last name was?"

"Oh, Parr, Violet Parr." Violet interjected when asked.

"Yeah, this is Violet Parr, their friend." There was a short pause and Layla turned back to her with a gasp, "What! You're Incredigirl!! Why didn't you say?!"

Violet turned bright red under the scrutiny of the people sitting at the table, and mumbled something incoherent about it not being a big deal.

Seeing how uncomfortable she'd made Violet, Layla forced her way on. "Ok, ummm this is my friend Ethan," she said pointing to a nerdy looking black boy. "This is Zack, also known as Zack Attack," this time pointing at a tall blond boy a little too thugged out for his own good. "Magenta," an Asian girl dressed in black and purple; "My boyfriend Will Stronghold," a boy wearing red, white, and blue; "And lastly Warren Peace," she finished pointing to the guy at the end of the table, who happened to be the boy from the bus with the long hair.

Violet smiled shyly at them while Melody and Tom grinned at Will. "Hey Will long time!!" commented Tom.

"Yeah," Will replied grinning, "I still maintain that you cheated! Just you wait we'll rematch now that I have my power and see how you do!"

"I did not! You were sitting in that bush making a racket; I didn't even need to ask it if you were there!"

Layla rolled her eyes, "You guys are too competitive for your own good! I can't believe you're still fighting over a game of hide and seek from two years ago!"

While Tom, Melody, Layla and Will chatted, catching up, Violet looked over the teens at the table. Zack and Magenta seemed for the moment engrossed in a flirty fight over a pudding snack. Warren was reading a book ignoring the world as he had throughout the entire introduction. Ethan however was studying her avidly. As soon as she looked his way he smiled and stood.

"Hi, I'm Ethan, I just want to say what an honor it is to meet the third youngest active superhero!"

"Oh, hi," Violet replied. "And thanks! So uum what's your power?"

Ethan grinned, "I melt," he stated a little wryly.

"Oh umm …sorry?" Violet uttered hoping that she didn't manage to offend him.

Ethan just grinned, "Don't be, you'd be surprised how versatile a power it can be. I didn't fully appreciate it at first but once you start to look for the possibilities they're endless. The trick is to really look outside the box. Don't just except the traditional uses of your power, be creative. Ehhh sorry, I tend to ramble on about whatever interesting fact I can…" Ethan apologized.

Violet smiled now, "No, you're right. I've seen it any number of time, heroes taking for granted that there's only one way to use their power and being crippled for it. No ones ever said it quite so neatly though."

"Yeah, its sort of my passion. I think most 'side kicks' have much more power then they realize, they just need to learn to utilize it," Ethan added, a little shyly.

Layla broke in now with a fierce grin, "Ethan's one of our key weapons in the anti dichotomy resistance."

"Laaaylaaa, don't start that again!!" groaned Will, rolling his eyes.

Layla smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, sighed then kissed him, "Alright, Alright."

Tom grinned at Will, giving him a discreet high five behind Layla's back. When Layla turned putting her hands on her hips, Tom groaned and clutched his stomach, pantomiming stomach pains. "Good Lord, I'm hungry!!!" he announced, "Where's the good grub at?" Still grinning a conspiratorial grin Will quickly volunteered to show them the good lunch lines.

After fighting their way to the lunch lines the hungry teens sat with Layla, and her friends, and ate.

I know I know I never update, sorry! I like reviews though, they remind me to keep writing! 


End file.
